Nicky Roth
Nicky Roth, more commonly known as The Player, is one of the two main characters in Hello Neighbor and is the only playable character throughout the entirety of the game. Much like the Neighbor, In the ending scene of the Alpha 4 build, it is shown that he previously lived in an apartment somewhere in an unnamed city. An eviction notice was sent to him in the form of a letter, setting up the premises for the video game. Appearance Nicky Roth appears to be a cartoonishly-styled young man who wears a red and white t-shirt worn underneath a light brown plaid vest. He wears blue skinny jeans rolled up below the knees, a pair of white ankle socks, red and white sneakers, as well as a simple watch worn on his left wrist. He always has a tired expression and has dark brown spiked hair and buzz cut facial hair. He's taller than the Neighbor and has a slim figure. Personality Nicky Roth seems to have a risk-taking personality as he has no problem with breaking the law as he frequently trespasses on the Neighbor's property as well as breaking and entering the Neighbor's house. He also seems fine taking anything that is not considered his. Appearance During the entirety of Act 1 & 2, Nicky appeared as his younger child self, wearing a light blue shirt that had a shark printed on it, shorts with a golden/yellow apple, and a baseball cap that is not seen at all in the second act. In Act 3, Nicky is much older, still having some features as his younger self. His hair is spiked up and has light facial hair. He wears a white shirt with long red sleeves, a brow-ish flannel, blue jeans that are rolled up just below the knee, and red sneakers. Trivia * The only known appearance of the player in the Pre-Alpha was his shadow as seen during gameplay, its internal name is "player_shadow.uasset" and appears to be an earlier version of the Neighbor's model. Notably, it is untextured but has what seems to be an earlier head design. * In the Alpha 3 build, the Nicky Roth physical appearance can be seen without using cheats. * The player did not have visible arms and legs until Alpha 2. * It has been theorized that in the full release, Nicky Roth is dyslexic. It explains some of the weird labels and words in the game, the most common ones being the “Simming” posters and the cartons of “Kilm,“ instead of Missing posters and cartons of Milk. * Nicky Roth can obtain the ability to break free of the Neighbor's grasp once per chase by beating the "Fear_School" level. ** He can also gain the ability to double jump by completing the "Fear_Darkness" level. *** This so far has only been possible in Alpha 4 build * Nicky Roth running speed has generally been tweaked throughout the builds; first he was slower than the Neighbor unless sprinting, then being only slightly slower in Alpha 2 while sprinting, to being slightly faster than the Neighbor since Alpha 3. * It is speculated that the Nicky Roth is the Neighbor's son who has, of course, grown up. This may not be possible as, in the upcoming book "Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces", the description reads "...Nicky befriends the Petersons' son, Aaron, bonding over their talents for tinkering. Soon the boys are inseparable and using their skills to pull pranks on the townspeople...". It perhaps explains why the player can see cardboard cutouts of a boy that helps them in certain situations. * In the final release you get to play in act I and II as the younger version of the Nicky Roth which highly resembles the neighbors son from the family photo. You can also see the younger version in one of the nightmares where you must protect him/yourself from the shadow. * When examining Nicky in the concept art, he has a yellow smiley face on his red and white t-shirt. In game, it's plain. Category:Characters